1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical devices, and more particularly pertains to an apparatus which facilitates the use of direct current appliances and equipment in a conventionally wired home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been developed and commercially sold various systems for providing twelve volt direct current to houses wherein the power is obtained from solar energy. Inasmuch as this twelve volt direct current could be supplied directly to the conventional wiring system of the home, wherein such wiring system normally supplies alternating current to a plurality of electrical outlets located in the home, it becomes logical to utilize the existing wiring system to supply the twelve volt direct current provided that some means could be found for connecting twelve volt appliances into existing electrical sockets. Unfortunately no twelve volt adaptors appear to be commercially available which would facilitate the supplying of solar power twelve volt direct current to an existing house wiring system and accordingly, the present invention substantially addresses this need.